Our Tale
by nav2255
Summary: Summary: There was a boy who was treated as a demon child. He never felt emotions until he met her.
1. Chapter 1

Our Tale

Summary: There was a boy who was treated as a demon child. He never felt emotions until he met her.

Parings: Natsu x Lucy

Long time ago, there was a village name Fairy Tail. In that village there was a boy name Natsu. He was treated like a demon child since he was young because he could breathe out fire and eat fire. Even his parents despised him.

They would chain him to a wall, spit at him, beat him up every day for no reason and feed him once a week. But he would never be sad or cry about it. He would have an emotionless face even when they beat him up.

Natsu Pov

I wonder why I feel so cold even when there is fire near me. How come even after a lot of beatings I still won't die? I would always wonder if I really am a monster. I heard someone crying. I turn and saw someone crying.

She was the same age as me and had long blond hair with brown eyes. I wanted to talk to her but all the children were forbidden to talk to me. I still talked to her "Why are you crying? What's your name?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "My name is Lucy. I am crying b-because my mum and dad d-died" she said and burst into tears. I felt sorry for her and put my hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"Hey what are you doing" shouted one of the villagers. I quickly withdraw my hand. All of thes villagers ran towards us.

"Your not suppose to talk to him lucy. I am very disappointed with you. You will be chained next to him that is you punishment" the village leader said.

I didn't know why but I felt so angry that my hands burst into flames and I punched him.

Well how was it nice. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Tale

Sorry in the last chapter I forgot to tell I do not own FT (Fairy Tail). I got this idea from Tale of Six Trillion Years and a night sang by Ia. Thanks to Monkey-D-Luffy31, DarkxFeatheredCosmic, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, KaUIA, crystalisedHEART09, dang regacho, HinaSnowBastia and everyone else for reading and reviewing.

Summary: There was a boy who was treated as a demon child. He never felt emotions until he met her.

Flash back

"Hey what are you doing" shouted one of the villagers. I quickly withdraw my hand. All of the villagers ran towards us.

"You're not suppose to talk to him Lucy. I am very disappointed with you. You will be chained next to him that is you punishment" the village leader said.

I didn't know why but I felt so angry that my hands burst into flames and I punched him.

Our Tale chapter two

Natsu pov

I felt so much anger for the first time in my life. I kept on punching him non-stop until some of the villagers pulled me away from him.

His face was burned and bloodied. Until His nose was broken. The rest of the villagers carried the village leader to the village. The villagers who were hold me back threw me against the wall and walked to Lucy.

They picked her up and chained her to the wall right next to me. The weird thing is she did not struggle at all.

"Let her go she did nothing wrong" I shouted at them. But they just ignore me and ran to the village to check on their leader.

I turned to Lucy and was surprised. She was not crying anymore but she was staring at me while smiling. "Thanks for trying to save me. Anyways what amazing power you have. What magic is that?"She said.

I felt my cheeks becoming red from looking at her smile thank goodness she didn't relies. "Um T-that was dragon slayer magic. When I was three I got lost in the woods and was found by a dragon. That dragon thought me magic. But left me when I was five" I explained to her.

"Wow you were thought by a Dragon. That's amazing. Then what happened?"She asked. "Well then I went back to the village. I showed my power to the village. They thought I was a demon and chained me here" I replied with sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry I don't think you're a demon. I think you're normal just that you have magic. They just don't get it"

"Really than thanks" then I smiled my biggest smile. She also smiled at me. And that was the start of our friend ship.

How was it too short? In the next chapter should I put violence? Please review and tell me how it is and if I should put violence. He He he


End file.
